A Heart of Darkness and Light
by BlazeEx
Summary: A boy is attacked in Jump City and is recruited as a Titan but can he do more than he even knows he is capable of. Rae&Bla, a little Rob&Star My first fanfic please RR Chapter 4 is up
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the teen titans franchise.

Chapter 1: Destiny Begins

The Titans were doing their usual routine. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games. Starfire was cooking her glorft for the others; Raven was reading a book about magic of elemental energies. And Robin was in the training room getting himself ready for any threat.

"Man that's not fair you are cheating." Beast Boy said angrily. "No it's just that I am better than you. But it could just be the game doesn't like you." Beast Boy gave Cyborg an angry stare.

Raven looked up slightly to see Beast Boy's glare. As quick as her glance the alarm goes off. Robin entered the room "Who is it this time?" Cyborg answered quickly "Cinderblock again." "Alright Titans GO!" All the titans ran out of the tower considering what was going on. Cyborg briefed Robin on the occasion. "Right now he is attacking a bank vault." "Great but for what reason does he need to rob a bank."

Once the Titans arrived they found it was not a robbery at all it was an attack on a boy.

"Alright, a big rock man attacks me out of nowhere. Great this is all I need." said a boy in a dark cloak.

As he stood there the Titans noticed his figure. He was at least 5'3" hidden in a black cloak with a blue tinted hood. The boy began charging a special attack to finish Cinderblock. But just as he started he saw the titans in the corner of his eye. "No, this attack is too massive to unleash in front of other people. Maybe I can use my revolver." He suddenly started to turn to prepare for another attack. And like he inticipated Cinderblock ran at his full speed to ram him. The boy gauged the attack and jumped up to avoid it. After Cinderblock passed he landed. "Getting right to business aren't we? Well get ready because you will not beat me so easily." He slightly grinned as he pulled off his cloak and hood completely and stood in a battle stance.

The Titans saw he wore a dark blue tunic that had shoulder armor, also he wore two black gloves that reached just below his elbows. On top of that he wore full arm gauntlets that were black and silver with a custom design. With that he wore tunic pants that reached to his boots that were black as well. He had black and silver hair with red eyes, and a well-rounded body or so they saw from what he looked like.

The titans wondered who he was but stopped thinking about that as soon as he engaged into the battle against Cinderblock.

"Come on you don't stand a chance!" The boy readied for the fight and began to attack.

Cinderblock picked up a nearby car and threw it at the boy he avoided it easily and countered with a full kick that leveled him out for at least a second and he landed across from him.

"Man he is good" Beast boy looked in awe as the boy fought with great skill.

"He is impressive but is he a good guy?" Robin then looked at Cyborg and wondered.

As the fight waged on the boy took his share of hits and finally decided to use his powers.

"Alright I think this has gone on just long enough." Black spikes shot out of his arms, 3 on the left and 3 on the right. And as he neared Cinderblock one of the spikes on his left arm disappeared for use of a special attack.

"Now you're finished. Darkness Revolver! And with that an awesome amount of energy was unleashed exploding on contact. After the smoke cleared Cinderblock was laid out and the boy was standing in front of him holding his cloak.

"Whoa an explosive ending to a fast battle I think" The boy replied to himself.

"Wow you fought really well." Robin said as he walked up. "Well thanks. But I wasn't looking for a fight."

"We thought it was a robbery. But are you ok?" The boy checked himself quickly. "Well I took a few hits but nothing major."

"What is your name anyway?" Robin asked. "Oh I didn't introduce myself. My name is Blaze." At the same time Blaze put his cloak back on with the hood down.

"My name is Robin the leader of the Teen Titans and my friends are Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven." Starfire was the first to respond. "I am Starfire and I'm elated to see a friend in Jump City." And she hugged Blaze until he turned blue. "I'm Beast Boy the official comedian of the team." Cyborg retorted "Yeah he's only funny when it's about him." "Ha ha Cy!" with Beast Boy rolling his eyes. "My name is Cyborg and I am the technology expert of the team. Then finally Raven "I am Raven nice to meet you." In a voice with no emotion at all that made something within Blaze just shudder when she talked but he didn't realize why. "Nice to meet you all, let me guess you are from Azerath right and Starfire is from Tameran." How did you know? Raven and Starfire said at the same time. "Oh I have traveled a lot in my life and I have been to those places before."

Robin interrupted "Well the least we can do for you is give you a place to stay and recover before you can go on." Blaze turned to him "Well I have some things to attend to…" Starfire cut him off "Please stay friend and rest so you may be rested for your journey." "Yeah you can play games and relax." Beast Boy said joyfully. "Well alright how can I deny such an offer? Thank you."

And they headed out back to Titans Tower. But Raven and Robin had some suspicions about their new friend.

* * *

Thanks for reading please R&R. But there will be more coming.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome New Titan

The Titans and Blaze finally arrived to the tower. He looked in surprise and disbelief that 5 teenagers could get this stuff. "How did you get all this it's so massive?"

Robin turned to him rubbing his neck "Well the city pays us to protect the town so we got a lot of stuff but we still have a budget of our own."

"I'm impressed with your home." Blaze looked in awe at the building. Cyborg and Beast Boy headed straight for the couch to play games. Starfire left the room for the moment and Robin began discussing about the tower with Raven behind him.

"Well did you get all that" Robin cut in finally after his long speech. "Yeah I got it. Your home is very impressive. I must admit that you guys got it good here."

Robin turned to Raven "Can you show him around the tower?" Raven eyes open wide and answered quickly "Sure, come with me Blaze."

Blaze followed as Raven showed him around. "This is Beast Boy's Room, This is Starfire's room. And this is the training room." "Wow you all have a training room."

"Yes we do, it is used so we can be ready for upcoming threats." Raven noticed that Blaze was completely intrigued about the tower. They entered the elevator and went through every floor until they came to Raven's room. "This is my room, no one is allowed in my room without my permission alright." "Alright I understand." Blaze said in a calm voice. "That means you have to knock for me ok." Blaze answered quickly "Sure."

Afterward Raven finally took Blaze up too the roof and turned to him. "Well that's the tour have any questions?" "Nope I think I got it all. Well maybe." Raven looked at him carefully as he went back to the main room and noticed a mark on his neck she thought was familiar but figured it was just a tattoo and shrugged it off. Robin came up too Blaze later on. "If you need to clean up there is a guest bathroom in the tower." "Thanks I will use it." Blaze smiled slightly. He immediately went to take a shower for the day. After he entered the Titans began to talk. Robin began first "Do you think he would want to stay here?" "Yes why would friend Blaze not stay?" Starfire replied. Cyborg looked at Robin "I wonder but he said he had some things to attend to right?"

Blaze began to undress for his shower and turn the water on with it on hot. _"Well they are impressive. But for some reason I want to stay. Why?"_ He entered the shower with the water at full heat. "That's relaxing for once." _"Maybe, I should stay but they will probably say no."_

Meanwhile with the titans…

"So what does everyone think, should he become a titan? I think personally we should be careful. We don't want another incident like Terra." Raven looked up at Robin "Yeah he's right so do we trust him?" Cyborg cut in "I do at least." Robin looked over to Beast boy and Starfire "And you two, what do you both think?" Starfire answered first "Yes, we should let him join he is kind-hearted and will be good for the team." Beast Boy turned to Robin "Yeah, I agree with Star." Robin finally turned to Raven "And how about you Raven you're the only one that is left to answer that question?" She looked at everyone and finally after a long silence she answered "Yes I somewhat trust him." Starfire cheered in glee "Now he can stay." "Well that's up to Blaze now." Robin said with a grin.

As Blaze dressed _"Raven kind of reminds me of someone but some how I can't place who." _Blaze looked in the mirror as he finished suiting up. _"Hey it could be me since the cloak is like hers." "No, maybe…nah there is no way." "Well time to get going."_

As he exited Robin came up to him "Hey we all came to a conclusion and wondered…Do you want to become a Teen Titan? You don't have to answer right now but you can if you want to." Blaze looked completely surprised and all of the Titans were anticipating his answer. He stood there and finally gave in "Alright I agree I will join the titans. But only on one condition." All of the titans wondered what his bargain was. "And this condition is?" Robin asked with eyebrow raised. "Well, you need to help me gather my clothes and equipment." Everybody sighed in relief. "Ok well Raven can go with you." Raven looked at Robin with her trademark death stare. "Then Blaze looked towards Raven "You don't have to if you don't want to." Raven was startled by his words feeling a little guilty "No I will help you." "Alright, Raven if you do not mind?" Raven glanced at Blaze "Not at all."

As they left the tower Raven found that Blaze could also fly. Once they arrived to a cave, Blaze began pulling out all of his stuff.

Raven then noticed that his eyes were now black, pure black. And when he stood up they turned brown then red. "Blaze can I ask you a question?" Blaze looked towards her. "Sure" Raven pointed to Blaze's eyes "What is wrong with your eyes they keep changing colors?" Blaze answered sincerely "Well my eyes reflect the emotion I am having. So what is the color of my eyes?" She stared at him "Your eyes are blue." "Well that means I am at peace and calm." Raven turned back to the supplies "How long did it take you to find out that's what that meant?" Blaze continued to carry items out but answered "Well I was 10 when I finally noticed and experimented to find out."

Finally Blaze pulled out the last of the items and packed it. And he noticed Raven meditating as he stopped to look around. "So you meditate?" Raven opened one eye "Yes I do." Blaze motioned to her to come and began to survey over the items.

Raven and Blaze began to take all of the items back to the tower. Once they were done Raven left for her room and Blaze went to the roof to relax and talk with Robin who was training there.

After talking with Robin, Blaze sat on the roof wondering why they wanted him on the team. _"Why did they want me? I guess I got my wish though. But after one day with them they already trust me?" _Blaze turned to the sun setting on the horizon. _"This is a beautiful sight, it reminds me of home and that makes me wonder more why they wanted me to join them."_

Everyone else went to sleep and Blaze came back to the common room to do the same. Another day had passed but Blaze hoped that tomorrow was quiet and he would not need to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The boy's power

_Blaze's Dream_

_He was in a black space where there was no people and no structures. It seemed he was in a void in his mind but decided to look around._

"Where am I? Is anybody there? Hello!"No answer but his echo._ "Damn this is not funny. Well I better take a look around."_

He began to walk only to find a lake, a clear blue lake of water. As he stepped closer an island appeared in the distance._ "Well at least there is a lake but that still doesn't answer where I am. It doesn't look like Earth."_

Blaze peered into the water only to find the reflection of a young boy. Blaze when he was only 12 years old. "Why am I younger or do I just look younger?" As he raised his head he saw a figure now standing on this island wearing a cloak like his own."Hey can you help me I need to know where I am!" No answer. "Can't you hear me!"Still no answer and out of frustration he finally jumped into the water. He swam trying to get closer so he could speak with the mysterious figure. But he swam only to find that the waters current was too strong and was pulling him under. "Help me whoever you are please!" The figure moved towards him to reach out its hand and Blaze noticed it was a girl's hand. But before she could save him he went under and began to drown._ "No, I can't die like this. I am stronger than this and I will not die. No! No! No! I will not die!" _

Blaze woke up in a cold sweat. "Damn another nightmare." saying under his breath. He looked over to the monitor and saw it was 2:56 a.m. "Well I guess that's all the sleep I'll get tonight." He walked to the guest bathroom and washed his face. _"Where was that and who was the girl? And most of all what does it mean?"_

He returned back to the couch and sat looking out to the city. "Wow what a beautiful city during the night." _"Well considering the nightmares I wonder if they are part of my thoughts or a premonition."_

Robin came in just as he began to admire the view. "Still up I see. Are you alright?" Blaze turned towards him "Yeah, I just had a bad dream. But I get them every once in a while."

"Are you sure your ok you don't want to talk you've been quiet ever since you got your stuff. Did Raven say something…?"

Blaze interrupted quickly "No, no she didn't do anything wrong it's just memories coming back."

"Well Blaze if you ever need to talk were all here ok?" Robin gave a smirk followed with a yawn.

Blaze grinned at him "Thanks I'll keep that in mind. But you better get to bed."

Robin again yawned "Yeah you too. Good night Blaze."

"Good night Robin"

Blaze looked back on the city. _"Is this my destiny or should I wait for it. Awe well I'm tired of running to find my destiny. It's time I made my own."_ With that Blaze finally returned to sleep but before he laid down he looked over to the monitor, 3:12 a.m. And finally he closed his eyes back into sleep for now.

Raven's POV

I woke up only to find that music was playing throughout the tower. "Damn Beast Boy and his boom box. No one can get some sleep." Raven looked over to her clock and found it was 7:41 a.m. _"I have never overslept before maybe I was more tired than I thought after helping Blaze." "Well I better find out what's going on."_

Raven got ready to go downstairs but earlier…

Blaze was sleeping well until "BOOM!" Music began at a deafening tone. Blaze freaked out and fell off the couch. He looked at the monitor 7:39 a.m. "What the hell is that noise!" Beast Boy turned around after pointing this blast boom box at everyone else points it towards Blaze. The sound is so loud that Blaze's heightened sense of hearing is hindered.

Raven entered the room and walked to the dining table getting a headache as Beast Boy played the music. Raven glared at him "Beast boy turn off the music!" He didn't hear her. Blaze got up and noticed Raven was trying to stop Beast Boy "Beast Boy turn down that racket now!" Finally Blaze shot up off the ground and pointed a finger at the boom box. "LIGHT CANNON!" a small beam of light came out of his finger and went straight through the boom box shutting it off permanently.

Raven noticed that Blaze's eyes were glaring red. _"So I guess red eyes mean angry." _Everyone looked at Blaze surprised he did it. They all suspected Raven would go off first. "Beast Boy never play your music so loud in my presence again!" Blaze said in a dark voice. Beast Boy replied quickly and with a little fear in his voice "Wh-why can't I?"

Blaze looked up at him again with his red eyes. "First of all listen to your friends when they say turn it down or off."

"Well nobody said anything…" Blaze interrupted "Well if you weren't listening Raven was telling you to turn it off." Beast Boy turned to Raven and she nodded.

"Second, my hearing is 10 times more sensitive than humans so that noise could kill my hearing if I wasn't ready."

Beast Boy looked back too Blaze "But…"

"No, and last it's only 8 am lets us prepare for the day calmly not by blowing our ears out. Now you have some people to apologize too."

Beast Boy looked completely guilty and understood his error. "I am sorry everyone for that I hope you are all ok."

Blaze looked at him "And!"

Beast Boy looked at Raven and Blaze and said "I am sorry I didn't listen to you Raven and I am sorry if I hurt you Blaze."

Blaze looked at him "Now please don't do it again we are fine to listen during the afternoon but in the morning some of us need to ease into the day ok Beast Boy."

Beast Boy looked at Blaze "Thanks." "Apology accepted BB."

Everyone was surprised at what happened even on how Blaze treated it but everyone was back too they're routine like nothing had occurred.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading and RR please. Most of this section is BB&Rae. So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Training practice 

Later that day the titans began their training. Robin decided to bring up a new way to train.

"Alright everyone I think today we should begin by fighting each other directly and without our powers and weapons. So Cyborg is against Beast Boy, Raven is against Blaze, and I am against Starfire. First fight with your powers then without them, this is to find out your teammates weaknesses and strengths." Robin grabbed his staff and signaled. "You can train anywhere in or out of the tower and I suggest that are teams separate."

Blaze looked at Raven "So where do you want to train?" "It doesn't matter." Blaze thought about it. "Well let's go to the roof." As they both entered the roof Blaze went straight for the edge of the tower looking out towards the city. "Alright, Raven are you ready?" Raven looked over towards him. "Sure."

Blaze turned around and started off at his full speed with a full strike on Raven. She disappeared into a raven into the air and circled around for her attack "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Those words shocked the areas of Blaze's mind as he heard it and he prepared for the attack. A box came right at him and he barely dodged it recovering just long enough to dodge the next item. "Great but you have to be faster than that." So as he recovered _"She is fast, I have to slow her down." _"Solar Flash!"

As the flash of light was created Raven was caught off guard and blinded for a few moments. This was the perfect moment for Blaze and he knew it. "Well I better finish this fight. Time to charge up for my finisher." As Raven tried to regain her sight Blaze, as he did against Cinderblock, shot 3 black spikes from each arm. And he used two dark spikes to attack Raven. "Now it's time Darkness Revolver Double Shot!" Blaze flew towards Raven with his charged attack and stopped right before he would have hit her. At that same moment her vision returned and she braced for the hit as fast as she could. Right after she noticed Blaze on the ground with 6 dark spikes again. "What? Why did you stop?" Blaze looked at her surprised "That's a finisher for my enemies. It's something I don't shoot in training."

Raven looked at Blaze heavily breathing and surprised that he stopped. Blaze turned to the city letting his mind daydream for a moment while she rested. Raven then noticed the spikes on his arms. "So those spikes are like your ammunition counter for your special attacks right?" Blaze looked back to Raven "Yeah, your right that's what these spikes represent. They tell me how Darkness Revolver, or Light Cannon shots I have." Raven began to relax "So how did you use the flash attack?" "Oh that, well, I've known that attack since I was 6 years old. And it uses energy around me to cause the flash." Blaze sat down to rest his legs for a moment and Raven did the same. "So are you ready for another round?" Raven looked up to Blaze "Sure." Blaze stood back up "Or should we go to the hand-to-hand combat." Raven stood up "No, let's continue normal training."

Blaze walked away 20 yards and turned around. "Ok, it's your turn to attack." Blaze prepared himself and Raven lifted a few items and started to levitate with them. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" With all of her strength she threw the objects at Blaze but he dodged each one successfully and skillfully and as he recovered one of his dark spikes disappeared. "Darkness Revolver!" A shot of dark energy was fired straight at Raven she dodged it but then the attack followed her everywhere she flew. Blaze landed as she was trying to escape the shot. Another of Blaze's spikes disappeared and this one was also aimed at Raven. "Now try and dodge two. Darkness Revolver!" Raven flew at her full speed and managed to get both shots to strike each other making them explode. She paused in the air looking straight at Blaze awaiting his next attack. Blaze looked back at her in amazement. "I'm impressed that was a nice move!" _"Wow nobody has ever dodged my darkness revolver completely even if that meant they had to shield themselves from it. But she got away entirely, amazing."_ Raven landed back on the roof and came towards Blaze. "Thanks, but all I did was find a weakness in your attack." "Well then let's combat train." Raven and Blaze got ready and began to continue their fight.

Meanwhile in the training room…

Beast Boy trained with Cyborg pushing they're own limits. "Come on Cy you can hit me whenever you like." Every time Cyborg tried to strike Beast Boy he dodged it in one of his transformations. "Come here you little grass stain!" Finally Cyborg used his sonic cannon and blasted near Beast Boy knocking him off balance long enough to catch him. "Booya, I caught you BB." Beast Boy transformed back too normal "Aww man and I was doing good too."

Cyborg and Beast Boy began they're combat training early and fought hand-to-hand where Cyborg easily beat Beast Boy. But he also had some nice move to counter his mechanical friend.

Meanwhile outside of the tower…

Robin and Starfire began their training simply enough. Starfire began throwing star bolts at Robin. He dodged them to the best of his ability and right before he had gotten struck by one of the bolts he threw a stun disc right at Starfire which hit it's mark. She was knocked down from the hit she took. "Well we both at least took a hit." Robin recovered quickly and began to attack Starfire. He pulled out his bo-staff and attacked her in ground combat. He took a full swing at her and she managed to stop the strike and break the staff. He pulled away to gather himself for another attack. Finally as he went on for another attack Star recovered and flew up again flying towards Robin to deliver a devastating blow. But he saw her just in time to dodge the strike and knocked her to the ground. Robin stopped when he realized Starfire was exhausted. But then they both look towards the roof wondering what the explosions they heard were.

Back to Blaze and Raven…

Blaze ran at full speed and made a flying kick towards Raven. She dodged it and countered with a punch towards his back. But he even countered this by rolling forward and flipping back too his feet. He turned towards Raven who was now completely exhausted from the training but Blaze felt he had a little more to go. But he became considerate of her condition. "Well I think that's it for us today." Raven dropped to the ground and realizes she is worn out. "Yeah, I'm done." Blaze walked up to her at reached out his hand to help her inside "Come on, let's go inside." Raven looked up at him and grabbed his hand as a lift. And afterwards they both entered the tower.

Not too long after the rest of the titans returned to their rooms to clean up and get some rest. Blaze went too the common room after a shower and went too sleep as another day passed he had many thoughts.

Blaze looked out to the city calmed by the lights and darkness of the city._ "Well I hope that tomorrow is easier but I kind of doubt it. I wonder if that dream I had will come back, well it's best not to dwell on it I guess." _Blaze looked at the clock on the monitor it read 10:27 p.m. He shortly after looking at the clock went to the sleep.


End file.
